Hombres de hoy
by mutemuia
Summary: Steve sabe que aún le queda mucho por aprender… Pero que tu 'mentor' sea Tony Stark, puede ser abrumador…


_A mi querida __**kikitapatia**__: Otro añito más… ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir? Especialmente yo, que soy medio salvaje en todo esto de la amistad. Te lo digo poco, pero ahí va: agradezco de corazón el tenerte en mi vida, tu paciencia y tu afecto._

_Dale saludos a tu mamá y también las gracias por la parte que tuvo en este día. Ella hizo el trabajo duro ;)_

_Feliz cumpleaños, querida mía. Que tu día sea dichoso, alegre, y lleno de bendiciones._

_**Aviso: **__Crack, parodia. Tómese con humor._

_**Párrafo de exclusión: **__Mi primera incursión en el fandom. Ruego benevolencia. No tengo la menor idea de si esta escena es canon o si se inspira en alguna ya existente, porque mi cabeza me traiciona (sí, la edad no perdona XD). Solo sé que así quiso ser escrita. Espero que en cualquier caso, sepan disculparme y disfrutar de este one-shot. _

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: **__Háblese con Marvel Studio y con Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Y siempre, mil gracias al maravilloso Stan Lee, dondequiera que esté, por dar vida a todo el universo Marvel._

* * *

**HOMBRES DE HOY**

No estaba preparado para esto.

Definitivamente Steve no estaba en absoluto preparado para ver a Tony Stark, _así_, envuelto en un impoluto albornoz blanco, con una toalla de rizo americano enrollada en la cabeza, y una cosa verde —escandalosamente verde— untada por toda la cara, cejas y perilla incluidas. Y además, en pantalla gigante, con una resolución magnífica —cortesía de Industrias Stark— y con todo lujo de detalles… Los ojos de Tony mantenían su habitual vivacidad, rodeados por una porción circular de piel intacta, sin pringar, pero Steve no pudo evitar pensar que la cara verde de Tony parecía una versión deformada de aquella del _alter ego_ del doctor Banner, aunque menos belicosa, es de suponer…

¿Por qué no pudo haber usado el teléfono, como hacía la gente normal? No, él tuvo que hacer esa cosa moderna de la videollamada, y ahora sus ojos estaban pagando el precio…

—Ah, eres tú —le dice Tony a un estupefacto Steve, a modo de saludo—. Estoy en medio de mi tratamiento de belleza, Capi… —añade, mientras se acomoda un poco el albornoz—. ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Es algo urgente?

—No, no… —Se apresura a responder Steve—. Mira, Tony, yo… —Entonces calla y vacila, como queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Tony, yo…

Tony entorna los ojos, sin mucha paciencia hoy para los incómodos circunloquios que de tanto en tanto le sobrevenían a Steve, por lo habitual, bastante franco y directo. Porque Steve Rogers es así, es el Niño Bueno de América… Ains…

—Vamos, hombre, tan solo dilo y ya está —le apremió.

Steve suspira, aún debatiéndose entre si decirlo o no, pero al final, y de mala gana, lo hace.

—Sé que he estado "fuera" —Alzó las manos e hizo el universal gesto de comillas con los dedos— mucho tiempo, soy muy consciente —agrega—, y perdona si te ofendo con mi pregunta, Tony, ¿pero esto no es cosa más propia de señoritas? —Y agita brevemente la mano abierta al frente, rehusándose a decir con palabras a qué se refiere con _esto_.

—Ah, Steve, Steve… —responde Tony, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño—. Los hombres tenemos que cuidarnos —le dice—. A nadie le gustan los machos rudos de antaño, desaseados y sin duchar, sin afeitar, y con las manos ásperas como papel de lija… —Y añade, después de una pausa brevísima—. Por cierto, te vendría muy bien un tratamiento exfoliante, Capi.

—Tony, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas —replica Steve levemente molesto. ¿Se supone que él tiene que saber qué significa 'exfoliante'? A él lo educaron de otra forma, donde el cuidado de un hombre se limitaba a ducharse cuando había agua y a afeitarse los domingos para ir a misa, y si había suerte y monedas en el bolsillo, a alguna cita doble con Bucky por Coney Island…

—Capi, en serio, esos puntos negros tienen remedio, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Con el manicurado dedo índice describe amplios círculos en torno a su nariz (la de Steve) en su pantalla. Steve da un paso atrás, pero Tony seguía mirándolo con ojo crítico y Steve se sentía ya visiblemente incómodo. Tony finalmente baja el dedo y vira el rostro hacia alguien fuera de cámara y habla—. Vincenzo, por favor, no te olvides de hacerme las cejas.

—No, señor Stark —responde una voz fuera de cámara.

—Eres un encanto —le dice con una sonrisa rápida, de esas _Stark-Marca Registrada_, y luego volvió a Steve—. ¿Tú te depilas? No, por supuesto que no —Tony hizo un gesto vago con la mano, desechando la idea—. No te hace falta. La maldita fórmula te convirtió en un dios griego… —Ejem, ¿eso en su voz era una pizca de envidia?—. Aunque no creas, quizás te convendría someter un poco ese bosque salvaje que tienes sobre los ojos —Tony se lleva al mentón una mano pensativa, pero la retira con rapidez al tocar ese mejunje verde—. Recortarlo un poco… ¿Verdad, Vincenzo?

Vincenzo se asoma por fin a cámara (es un hombre joven, de facciones agraciadas, líneas suaves y piel perfecta. Hmm, ¿lleva maquillaje? No, seguramente no. ¿O sí?) y de nuevo Steve se siente examinado, esta vez con ojo ciertamente más profesional que el de Tony. Aguanta firme el escrutinio (es un soldado, por amor del cielo), pero cambia levemente el peso de un pie a otro.

—Solo un poquito, señor Stark —responde el hombre—. Ciertamente necesita un tratamiento exfoliante; debería ser suficiente para un rostro como el suyo… —declara, aún observándolo—. Y algo de hidratación y crema nutritiva, por supuesto —agrega, antes de salir de plano y dejar solo a Tony ante la cámara.

—Por supuesto —concuerda Tony, repitiendo sus mismas palabras, mientras ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos para examinar mejor a Steve.

—¿¡Disculpen!? —exclama Steve, molesto con que estuvieran hablando de él como si no lo tuvieran delante.

—Mira, Steve —dice Tony, ignorándolo. Los ojos a Tony le brillan, con ese fulgor de quien ha tenido una revelación. Aunque también podrían ser perfectamente las chispas de diversión de quien está a punto de cometer una travesura… Steve no tiene ni idea, pero se inclinaría más por la segunda opción—, voy a concertarte una cita con mi esteticista —le dice, y una vez más voltea el rostro para hablar más allá de plano—. ¿El lunes a las seis estás libre, Vincenzo? ¿Sí? Estupendo —Tony vuelve a mirar a cámara—. El lunes a la seis, Steve. Vincenzo te proporcionará una experiencia inolvidable.

—Tony, no creo que yo…

—Ya, ya, ¿porque atenta contra tu virilidad? —pregunta, con todo el sarcasmo del que es capaz—. No me seas mojigato, Capi.

—No me refiero a eso, Tony —le replica, intentando apaciguarlo. Pero antes de explicarse, Steve calla y contiene como puede (hace realmente un gran esfuerzo en ocultarla) una mueca de asco. ¡Iugh! ¿Se le acaba de caer un pedazo de la cara a Tony? Bueno, no de cara, por supuesto, sino de esa cosa verde oscura, del color del pan enmohecido, y que tiene por toda la cara. Parece un hombre lagarto, mudando la piel. Es asqueroso…

—Tú hazme caso —exige Tony, sin esperar a que Steve termine—. ¡Vincenzo te cambiará la vida! —exclama, alzando las manos al aire, con ademán histriónico (algo, por lo demás, bastante usual en él).

—Tony, te lo agradezco pero… —empieza a excusarse Steve. Esto se le está yendo de las manos demasiado rápido…

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, Capi —le interrumpe Tony, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza. Otro pedacito de verde cae de su cara—. ¿Para qué están los amigos? Y por el servicio, ni te preocupes, corre de mi cuenta —Steve fue a protestar, vaya usted a saber por qué. Pero Tony alzó una mano pidiéndole que no continuara por ahí—. Considéralo tu iniciación a los arcanos misterios de la belleza masculina del siglo XXI —le dice, y exhala entonces un suspiro—. Te has perdido muchas cosas, vejestorio —Su voz es inesperadamente suave, llena de afecto y un punto de tristeza—, dicho desde el cariño, que conste —añade, con la mano abierta sobre el pecho para dar más fuerza a sus palabras. Luego, vuelve a suspirar y mira fuera de cámara—. ¿Le harías también las manos, Vincenzo?

—Por supuesto, señor Stark —se le escucha responder.

—Hala, ahí lo tienes, Steve: el paquete completo —Tony da una palmada al aire, muy satisfecho—. Vincenzo te dejará como nuevo —afirma, con mucha más confianza de la que Steve sentía ahora mismo—. Ahora si me disculpas, las piedras calientes se enfrían sin mí…

—¡Tony, espera! —exclamó, pero Tony ya había cortado y él ni siquiera pudo preguntarle por lo que quiera que fuera por lo que lo había llamado en primer lugar.

Steve se quedó mirando la pantalla apagada.

¿Esto había pasado de verdad?

¿Qué conversación fue esa? ¿Cuándo fue que perdió el control?

Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¿qué pintan las piedras calientes en todo esto?

Ah, vaya…, otra cosa más que anotar a su libretita de hitos culturales… Su lista crecía y crecía, y entre tanta Hydra y tanta invasión alienígena, apenas tenía tiempo de ir tachando alguna cosa para ponerse al día…

Además estaba bastante seguro de que esa imagen de Tony con la cara verde (mascarilla se le decía a ese potingue, ¿verdad?) y la toalla en la cabeza iba a ser algo que no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo. Al menos hasta el lunes, cuando Vincenzo probablemente haría lo mismo con él…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda…

¿No podría salvarle un rescate de rehenes? ¿O alguna crisis internacional de última hora? ¿Una pequeñita?

—Ah —suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo, en un gesto a medias entre resignación y cansancio—. Antes las cosas eran más fáciles para los hombres…

* * *

Esa noche, cuando ya hace horas de su videollamada con Tony, Steve está en el baño, delante del espejo. Es solo curiosidad, nada más que eso, se dice, tratando de convencerse… Se acerca lentamente a su reflejo, más y más, mientras se estira con las manos la piel de las mejillas para observar esa precisa porción de piel junto a la nariz.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclama, dando un respingo y retrocediendo para alejarse del espejo, vil traidor…

Cómo odiaba Steve que el hijo de Howard siempre tuviera razón…

.

* * *

.

_**NOTA: **__Bueno, ahí les fue. Que me perdonen los puristas, pero creo que esta escena podría ser perfectamente canon, al menos en mi cabeza lo sería. Querida __**kikitapatia**__, espero que te hayas echado unas risas, con eso me doy por satisfecha._

_A todos los demás, mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí._


End file.
